


The Star-Spangled Man With a Pan 星条侠耍平底锅 by SmoothDog

by shekelash



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Un-Beta'ed, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他简直拿生命在策划这事而且非常非常非常希望能圆满达成目标。可照目前这情形，计划有点稍微偏离他的预计了。……“为什么Tony热衷于这些玩意？”他发着牢骚，试图找到不知怎么被他点没了的巧克力蛋糕和奶油霜糖配方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star-Spangled Man With a Pan 星条侠耍平底锅 by SmoothDog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Star-Spangled Man With a Pan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513713) by [Maximoff (britishatheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishatheart/pseuds/Maximoff). 



> 校对：@酿青椒 技术支持：@狗主游言

_先生，我认为有更明智的做法，比如向Louise夫人……_  
“JARVIS，拜托别那样，我想亲自动手。”  
虽说花了点时间来习惯，不过现在Steve Rogers已经可以无障碍地和天音交谈了。基本无碍。这是他搬进斯塔克塔的第三周。即便有时候他还是觉得跟Tony的家用电脑系统聊天的自己像个大傻蛋，这复杂的人工智能仍然不间断地影响着他的日常生活。嗯，当然今天的情况稍有不同。  
Steve早就计划好了。他简直拿生命在策划这事而且非常非常非常希望能圆满达成目标。可照眼下这情形，有点稍微偏离他的预计了。  
 _如您所愿，先生。_  
“就是，就是。”Steve一边喃喃自语一边以手肘操作未经同意就从Tony那借来的iPad，至于理由嘛，到时候随便想一个糊弄过去算了。  
Steve和Tony（差不多）两周前开始约会，但Steve从来就不是浪漫恋爱这方面的高手，因此想为Tony做点特别的事。这就他在早晨五点十分杵在厨房里和世上最顶尖的现代化设备缠斗的缘由。  
“为什么Tony热衷于这些玩意？”他发着牢骚，试图找到不知怎么被他点没了的巧克力蛋糕和奶油霜糖配方。“为什么他就不能简单一点，用用纸和笔？！”  
 _我得为Stark先生辩护，如果他满足于简单，我就不会存在了。请原谅我未能同情您现在的处境，…不过，请允许我帮助您。_  
Steve洗净双手快速擦干，再次抓起平板。  
当他低头查看屏幕发现那配方再度出现时，Steve的脸上终于露出一个小小的微笑。他仰起脸，并不看向特定的某处。“谢啦，JARVIS。”  
 _不客气，先生。_  
他审视了配方和流理台，那里已经整整齐齐地码放了食材组以便使用。现在，小心点把平板摆到柜面上，免得贱手又划拉到哪里把配方搞丢了。Steve开始动手往液体原料里加鸡蛋。  
Steve的唇边浮出一个傻乎乎的笑容，因为他开始想象若Tony看到他眼下的打扮会说什么。或Fury、或其他任何一个参加过复仇者行动的同伴会有何看法。美国队长脱掉了他的氨纶制服*、换上围裙。他们的反应肯定是啊哈哈笑我死了，然后这个笑话就能永世流传了。  
（*酿青椒认为制服材料应该是凯夫拉和诺梅克斯的混合，才能扛住外星人的能量枪。）  
幸好只有上帝知道复仇者们身在何处。Thor应该在仙宫没跑了，Natasha和Clint估计在为神盾执行任务，Banner博士大概留在哪个贫困地区治病救人……只剩下Tony，目前正在Steve楼上，他自己的房间里熟睡。  
有那么短短一瞬间，Steve由衷希望自己也在那里，和Tony待在一起，让他依偎进怀里，十指交缠。Steve一万年也想不到Tony那么喜欢抱抱。  
毫不意外地，Steve发现自己又傻笑了。每次重温与Tony的点点滴滴，他就笑得跟个智障似的，他们终于能成为情侣是件多幸福的事呀。你看，他们像两个老太太似的一天到晚吵个不停，但Steve清楚这是他们表达爱意的方式。毋庸置疑有点扭曲，但谁让他们都吃这套呢。  
随后Steve不情不愿地从无边思绪返回现实，因为他又遇到难题了。  
“呃……JARVIS，我猜你知道这烤箱见鬼的要怎么用？”Steve盯着所谓的烤箱茫然问道。  
坦率地说，眼前这不锈钢设备哪有一丁点像烤箱，至少不是Steve印象里的烤箱。这台“烤箱”跟食物调理机比起来反而更像电视机。按钮复杂，外观特别……科幻，更别提两个元素现在合二为一了。  
 _我很怀疑这台烤箱是否能见到鬼，先生，不过是的，我可以为您启动它，但我更建议您留心一下果汁机。_  
“哦，没错！”  
刚才Steve把果汁机正在混合原液的事忘在脑后，现在他需要把注意力转回去了。  
他关掉果汁机，转而与搅拌器展开艰苦卓绝的斗争。为什么这房间里的所有东西都好像来自未来似的？哦，对，他们本来就是。  
随后Steve把碗里的干原料（面粉和酵母）倒入碗中，接着打开果汁机的盖子。  
说实在的，Steve宁愿用木勺手工和面，但自打他见识过Louise夫人——Stark的女管家——如何使用所有这些现代化器具后就下定决心：既然他现在生活在二十一世纪，不妨也赶上趟学着熟悉每种厨具。然而在搅拌器启动的那刻，他立刻后悔自己之前“赶上趟”的决定。  
尽管他已经把混合好的棕色液体倒了一部分进碗里，但开始搅拌时，仍有不少面粉飞散出来，在他红黄相间的围裙上撒满白色。  
“ _有没搞错啊！_ ”Steve大叫一声，立刻关掉搅拌器。  
 _先生，或许您应该找Louise夫人……_  
“JARVIS”  
 _您说了算……_  
Steve一怒之下抄起勺子，往碗里加入更多液体，轻柔地将原料搅拌到一起后才再一次启动机器。  
这回，所有东西都乖乖待在碗里，为了此次不足挂齿却不容置喙的胜利，Steve微微一笑。  
接着他把混合液全部导进去，静置一段时间。同时着手下一步工作，将蛋糕纸杯一丝不苟地摆放到模具上备用……  
Steve 的人生里并非没有烘培经历，他做过甜点。一两回吧，反正做过。但认真地尝试纸杯蛋糕是首次。他第一眼见到这种形状特别的小蛋糕是某日在纽约街头闲逛的时候（正是Nick Fury组织起复仇者联盟不久以前），他立刻被吸引住了。它被精心装点的方式在Steve眼里简直堪称艺术。Steve当即决定要把艺术和面包这两件毫不相干的事糅合到一起，为了Tony。  
所以，他用生命烤起蛋糕，不希望这事被自己搞砸了。Steve把面团放进红黄两色的衬纸里，托起烤盘送进烤箱。  
“JARVIS，你能调控温度吗？”  
 _当然，先生。_  
“不错，把温度保持在180到210度之间就最好啦。”  
 _调整好了，先生。_  
“了不起，谢啦。”  
 _不客气。_  
随后Steve着手制作霜糖。他甚至开始哼起一首相当有年代的洗脑神曲：星条侠。这首歌让他想起过去，想起那些已不在人世的朋友，例如Bucky和Peggy……但他没有因此悲伤，而是有些不同的心情。他的心情只能说是心满意足。  
曾几何时，回首往事让Steve感到苍老、感到悲痛、感到自己再度被寒冰包裹。但现在，他的心境发生了变化。如今他追忆往昔、思及旧友时，心中会忽地涌起思绪并且挥之不去，坚信他的朋友们活过精彩绝伦的一生。他知道他的离去没令他们意志消沉；他知道他们仍在各自的人生路上勇攀顶峰；他知道如果他们现在能看到他，见到他不被过去束缚积极适应新生活的样子，一定会为他骄傲。  
Steve一边哼歌一边烹饪，不知不觉纸杯蛋糕已经烤好了。  
他退后一步欣赏自己的作品。巧克力纸杯蛋糕完美无瑕，就连他用塑形巧克力做的小星星装饰与星星表面的金色和红色都那么相得益彰。他通常是个谦虚的人，但检视这件作品时还是忍不住因巨大的自豪感而笑意盈盈。  
“无可挑剔。”他自言自语，被微笑拽起了嘴角。  
然后Steve确认时间。现在是早晨六点十五分。他侧耳倾听，分辨着Tony醒来时可能会发出的任何动静，但整栋房子一片死寂。  
Steve环视四周，思索道，如果果汁机和搅拌机的噪音都没把Tony吵醒，那他还有时间收拾出一个惊喜来。  
Steve在巨大的厨房里晃了一圈挑齐做薄煎饼需要的材料，熏肉和摊鸡蛋。床上用早餐真是个无法拒绝的绝妙点子。  
他立即动手了。他和好煎饼用的面团，加热煎腊肉用的平底锅，打了鸡蛋送进锅里。Steve肯定点过一心多用的技能点，才不到二十分钟，热气腾腾的早餐就装盘了。  
万事俱备只欠咖啡。Steve为了煮咖啡推迟了惊喜时刻，考虑到这又涉及了Tony厨房里另一台未来主义电器，而Steve不指望自己能熟练操作它。真的。  
Steve掂量了几秒钟，还是决定用老式方法。烧开水，他就不需要磨咖啡，因为罐子里还有Louise夫人昨天刚买的咖啡粉。他只要找到咖啡过滤纸，然后噹噹噹～咖啡上桌啦。  
就这么办。Steve准备起来，开始烧水，正在他找东西的当口，突然听到什么人站在他身后的门边，清了清嗓子。  
“我必须承认，虽然我不喜欢在一张空床上醒来，但极其喜欢……”  
见Tony迈着Tony风格的步子走进他的超一流厨房，Steve忍不住叹息道：  
“Tony……”  
“怎么说，甜心？”  
“你来这里干嘛？”  
Tony跃上Steve面前吧台旁的高脚凳，“嗯，你瞧……这是我家所以……”  
“我不是那意思。”Steve翻给他一个白眼。  
“那你是什么意思？”Tony漫不经心地问，扫视整个厨房，“啊，别忘了你正烧着水呢，小心把壶烧裂啦，Martha Stewart*。话说你干嘛要烧水？”  
（*Martha Stewart 美国家居女王，白手起家的商业女强人。）  
“冲咖啡。”Steve懊恼地反击，走到炉边查看水温。  
“你怎么不用咖啡机？”  
“因为……”  
Steve还没来得及解释他跟咖啡机的代沟，Tony已经瞧见一个空碗，拿了起来。碗底还有残料，Tony凑过去闻了闻，又用手指擦了些不知名的物体放进嘴里舔了舔。“哇，奶油。你在干嘛呢，Martha Stewart？”  
Steve立刻回身怒视依然忙着刮碗底奶油的Tony。“你就不能走开吗？你毁了 _一切_ ！”  
Tony无辜地回视Steve，右手食指还咬在嘴里。“一切什么？”  
“一切的一切！你干嘛这么早醒？现在才七点！”  
“听起来是个合适的起床时间……”  
“今天是星！期！天！每个星期天你都起得很晚。”Steve炸毛般地解释着，但Tony的注意力已经没放在这段对话上了。他好奇地四处打量一番，当目光再度转向Steve并固定在围裙上的时候，他明显地被逗乐了。Steve明白惊喜已经泡汤了。  
“你在给我做早餐吗？”  
Steve仰起脸斜了他一眼，一边走开一边摇头。  
“刚才那是‘不是’的意思吗？”Tony追问道，跳下高脚凳，追着Steve走过巨大的厨房，“我可不认为‘不是’啊，到底是不是？”  
“不是。”Steve随着呼吸嘀咕道。  
“等等，到底是‘不是给我做早餐’，还是‘不是，你确实给我做了早餐，而你在否定我认为你摇头是在否定为我做早餐这个假设’？”  
Steve只能用翻白眼来表达自己的感受。Tony有时候真叫人受不了。  
金发男子一言不发走到冰箱边，淡淡地瞥了Tony一眼后，打开冰箱门探进去。  
Tony蹙眉，伸长脖子偷看。门啪地关闭，现在站在他面前是Steve Rogers、手里的长方形托盘、以及托盘上的八个纸杯花蛋糕。  
Tony的目光在纸杯蛋糕与Steve的面孔之间来回移动，最后重新定焦在蛋糕上。  
“咦……今天不是我生日。”他瞅着那些甜食，有些困惑。每个蛋糕都被铁人的专用色装扮过，而顶端的星星完全是美国队长的标志。  
“我知道。”Steve面无表情地回答。  
Tony盯着Steve琢磨，后者似乎越来越不耐烦了。Steve脸上恼怒的小表情简直可爱死啦，Tony忍不住笑出声来。“所以……”  
“所以，既然你决定要毁了我的惊喜，尽管来吧。”  
Tony捡起一个Steve特供蛋糕。“给我的？”  
“不，给JARVIS的。”Steve绕过Tony，把托盘摆在Tony刚刚坐过的流理台上，“你的脑袋瓜里在想什么啊？”  
Tony璨然一笑，张嘴就咬。然后他回头望去，看见对方的神情已经从恼火切换成了期待。Tony笑得更欢了。  
“怎样？”  
“什么怎样？”  
“味道怎样？”  
Tony尝了第二口，仍是一副若有所思的表情。他必须承认Steve在这上面花了很多心思。蛋糕装饰得非常精致。要不是乱七八糟的厨房出卖了他，Tony会以为这是Steve买回来的。  
“Martha Stewart都甘拜下风，宝贝。”  
Steve皱眉，“Martha Stewart是什么人物？”  
“从今天开始她就不是什么人物了。”Tony边说边把吃了一半的蛋糕放到台面上，走到Steve身边用手臂环住他的腰，将他拉近紧贴自己。“她绝对算不上个人物啦。”他补充完后，让一个温柔的吻落在了Steve嘴唇上。之所以能保持温柔只因为Steve按着Tony的胸口推开了他。  
“我得去看看有没有把你的壶烧裂。”  
“JARVIS，关闭所有厨具。”Tony命令道，旋即一手握住Steve的手腕，一手端起蛋糕托盘。“你的事业启发了我一个好点子。”他颇具暗示色彩地说。  
“什么点子？”Steve困惑地问，“我就做了点吃的……”  
“来吧我教你玩角色扮演。”Tony边说边把他又扯近了一些，坚定地向卧室进发。

完。


End file.
